Willow Tree
by LittleSunset264
Summary: As the sun goes down, Huey has to try to get his brother down from a tree. (One-shot.)


"Dewey, what are you doing up there?"

Huey stared at his younger brother, who was clothed in blue. Dewey was sitting on one of the tree's branches high up. His legs were swinging back and forth, in front of one another.

"Eh, I felt bored and I wanted to see if I could climb this tree." Dewey responded.

Huey sighed. "Can you get down please?"

"Nerp!" Dewey exclaimed. "You'll have to get me down yourself, _Hueberry_!"

Huey rolled his eyes and then sighed. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy getting him off the tree. He then went to climb up the tree as carefully as possible. It didn't take him too long to get up to where Dewey was, who had a sly smirk on his face.

The eldest put his hand out, allowing his younger brother to grab it. Dewey grabbed it, but much to Huey's surprise, he pulled him closer to have him on the branch. Huey went along with it so he didn't fall and Dewey made sure he didn't fall while he tried to sit.

"Dewey..." Huey whined.

Dewey patted his back. "Chill Hue, we can get down in a bit! Besides, I think you might like the view up here."

Huey once again rolled his eyes, but afterwards he looked straight ahead of him. Asides the leaves on the tree, he could see the sun lower down into the horizon. Above them both, the sky was changing from yellow to a navy blue and the stars gleamed beside the crescent moon that was already visible.

Below the two, Huey could see everybody down there that they were with: Donald, Della, Scrooge, Webby, Louie, Lena, and Violet. With both sights combined, it was an amazing view. Dewey definitely wasn't wrong when he said Huey would like the view from all the way up there.

The ends of Huey's mouth flew up; his beak and his eyebrows jumped as he stared at his family and friends. Dewey tapped his shoulder, causing Huey to look at him with his left eyebrow moving downwards. His blue cladded brother took a flower from his side and showed it to him with a confident smile. The flower that was being given to Huey was a yellow acacia, something he wasn't expecting.

Huey took the flower from his hand and looked at it. Dewey kissed his cheek, causing him to turn slightly pink. The elder triplet chuckled then put his forehead against his brother's forehead. Putting his hands on Huey's face, Dewey pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Hey boys!" Hearing that scared both Huey and Dewey, causing them to stop and look down at Della. "Time to get down, we're gonna be going home now!"

She winked at both of her sons. Huey and Dewey looked at each other then came down the tree together, though Huey did so more hesitantly than Dewey did. Huey's breath was noticeably heavier than it was before. As soon as they got down, Della hugged them.

"Don't worry boys, your secret's safe with me." She whispered.

Both triplets' eyes widened as they looked at one another. Before either of them could speak a single word, Della picked Dewey up and carried him on her shoulders. She had one hand on Dewey to make sure he didn't fall off and her other hand went into Huey's. The mother had a decent sized smile on her face, without a single hint of disappointment.

Everybody then started going home.

* * *

As the door slightly creaked open, both Huey and Dewey set foot onto their soft bedroom carpet. They walked to their bed and Dewey sat down on the bottom bunk bed. Just as Huey was about to climb up to his part of the bed, they heard their door open and they looked towards that direction.

Della's leg began to shine at certain angles when she walked into the room. While she went to the boys, she closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Dewey and gestured Huey to sit down on the same bed as Dewey. Huey took his foot off of the ladder step and sat down next to Dewey. Like before, the elder brother's breath was noticeably becoming heavier despite his efforts to make it look like he wasn't nervous.

Their mom hugged them both firmly. Huey and Dewey looked at each other, then at their mom who was still hugging them.

"Mom?" Huey spoke up.

"I'm so proud of you boys."

"Wait, what?" Huey and Dewey said in unison.

Della pulled away from the two. "I'm proud of you. You two did something I wouldn't ever be able to do in a hundred lifetimes, and you two are happy together."

She had a depressing smile on her face and the ends of her eyebrows drooped down, yet she seemed overjoyed at the same time. For a moment it seemed like tears were forming in her eyes, though whether they were tears of happiness or sadness nobody knew, but considering light wasn't shining on her face it was hard for anybody to tell.

Della gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Huey's eyebrow raised while the other furrowed as he stared at her.

"You're actually fine with us?" Huey asked.

She averted her vision and turned her head away from them. "I wouldn't blame you for being in disbelief, Huey. I'm in the same boat as you are."

Della hugged her sons again and they hugged back. The door opened and Louie took a step into the room. When he saw Della there hugging Huey and Dewey, he went to close the door slowly to leave the room.

"Louie I know you're there, just come over here and join in." She put out her hand out.

Louie looked at her hand, at them, then back at her hand. He quietly sighed and closed the door. The green clothed duckling went up to their mom and joined in the group hug. Della was comfortable in their embrace; it was loving and warming for them all. After a bit, though, they all stopped hugging and Della stood up, giving all of them a kiss on the forehead.

"You boys should head to bed, it's pretty late." She walked to the bedroom door with a smile on her face. "I love you boys and I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved 'good night' and turned off the lights. The triplets get onto their beds, Louie in his and Huey and Dewey in the former's bed. Della closed the door slowly and quietly. The woman walked back into her bedroom, that of which was dark besides a bit of light coming through the windows. Even then, the moonlight didn't manage to bright up too much in the bedroom.

Della grabbed a few flowers that were nearby and put them into a vase like she intended to do earlier. She sat down on the bed, putting her elbows onto her knees and Della then put her face onto her semi-opened palms. She stared at the flowers that were in the vase that she got earlier in the day. Della turned the lamp on, making the flowers and anything else around her more visible. The blue rose, moonflower, and white tulip glowed with a yellow tint next to the lamp. They were beautiful flowers, but depending on the context and meaning, they could be quite anguishing.

Her feet danced around one another, her right foot and leg touching and bumping into the left ones. She felt the cold, metal surface with the bottom of her webbed foot. Forgetting about having her new leg on, Della looked down and took it off, setting it next to the bed. Despite having it on for about a decade, it was something she sometimes forgot about even though she should've been used to it by now.

Throwing it aside, she untied the curtain that was closest to her. The curtain she untied fell down near the other one on the opposite side. She stretched and yawned, getting her leg onto the bed. Lifting some of her body up, she got herself under the blanket and lied down. Della had her back facing the flowers and lamp. She shut her eyelids and got herself comfortable.

"Dewey that's gross!" She faintly heard. "Don't get your saliva on me!"

Della chuckled hearing her oldest son.

* * *

A/N: I know I already had Della find out about Huey and Dewey be in a relationship in Standing Up With You, but since I might rewrite that one and Fallin' For You I'm throwing it aside for now. I mean I might never rewrite them, but who knows. Though I figured I'd write a fanfic that went along a picture I did a while back this year, which you'll see as the cover picture for this and future HueDew fanfics, even if it took awhile.


End file.
